wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:FAQ
Rules These are the rules of the wiki, and are applied to everywhere on the wiki (forums, chat, comment sections, etc.). They can be summed up as follows: #Follow FANDOM’s Terms of Use (found here). You should have read them when you created your account, but they are accessible at any other time as well. These are the standard rules to FANDOM, and apply everywhere, not only to this wiki. ##If you are under 13, you can't join the wiki, regardless of the fact that Wings of Fire is a series targeted at audiences below 13 years old. We understand that this might not make much sense, but it is a FANDOM decision, not one of ours. #Don't be a jerk. Treat all users respectfully. We're all fans of Wings of Fire, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. ##Neither do homophobia, transphobia, racism, sexism, and other forms of discrimination. ###Don’t use any slurs, despite whether you are actually targeting a particular person/group of people or not. ##Debate and discussion are core components of the wiki, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that’s the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. ###However, please keep politics to a minimum. This type of discussion very frequently and easily gets out of hand. #Follow the powerusers' requests. They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. ##If you believe a poweruser's request is an abuse of power, please do not hesitate to bring the matter up with a different one. However, it is best to stop whatever you were doing until the issue is resolved. #Keep it PG and keep it clean. While it’s fine to read Wings of Fire if you’re older, this is a book series with a targeted age range for elementary and middle schoolers. ##Don’t swear. If you’re not sure if a word is considered a swear or not, it’s best to just not use it and find a synonym. #Don't steal art. Please don't post or use art without crediting the artist(s). ##If you post artwork (I.E. fanart of a canon character) that isn't yours, please clarify who the original artist is if you have permission. ###However, using art that someone else did of their own character for yourself without the artist's permission will not be tolerated. ##This explains what counts as stealing art: https://wings-of-fire-experimental.fandom.com/wiki/File:Can_I_Use_that_Picture.jpg #Don't pretend to be someone else/not yourself using alternate accounts. It's okay to have alternate accounts, but using them in attempt to break other rules while trying to keep your main account out of trouble is not. ##List all your alts on your profile or message wall greeting, preferably with links. We ask this of you to avoid confusion as to whether an alt is an alt, and whose alt it is. ###“All alts” includes inactive alts. ###If you do not have any alts, please say so (on your profile or message wall greeting). ###If an alternate account is used to get around a ban, both accounts will be blocked for an appropriate amount of time depending on the situation. ###For more information on this rule, visit this thread #Please don't invite friends to the wiki unless they are interested in Wings of Fire. We don't want our culture overwhelmed with people who don't care about Wings of Fire. If you want to talk to your friends, there are other social media platforms out there that would be better suited for that matter. #Don’t spam. ##One post should not contain repetitive or meaningless messages/words. Jibberish and/or keysmashing for the sake of expressing surprise or shock is fine, but in moderation and should not fill more than a line on the post, and should be relevant to the thread in context. ##Multiple post spam is posting continuously 3 or more times in a row. Posting multiple short messages which forms a flood is not good for the thread. ##Copypasta is a form of spam, and badges that involve "tagging" other people are a form of copypasta. They are okay on message walls, but please keep them off article pages. #Be safe. This is the internet and it is very possible to encounter dangerous people here, just like anywhere else. ##Don't reveal identifying personal information. Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. ##Take caution and report suspicious matters to moderators. ##If you're unfamiliar with internet safety, this is a great article on it. In general, if you try to do the right thing, you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel to ask an admin. Chat Rules Everything that is said up there applies here too. There are a few things that are unique to chat only that have their own regulations, and we will restate a few rules that tend to be broken more frequently in chat than elsewhere on the wiki. Our current chat moderators are listed in the navigation bar, under "Community". Failure to listen to them will get you kicked. *As with the rest of the wiki, vulgar language is not directly allowed in public chat. Language is allowed in a link as long as a warning is given before posting the link. *Inappropriate behavior is not tolerated, nor are perverted or suggestive comments. *Spam (i.e., repeatedly posting the same or a very similar message) is not permitted, nor is chat flooding (posting huge messages without warning). *Don't add someone to a group PM without their permission as GPMs are annoying and hard to get rid of. *Generally, you will be given a warning before the first kick, and if the warning is not heeded, you will be chat banned for two hours. If you persist, the chatmod or admin will decide how long to chat ban you for. **For most users, this is the case, but there are exceptions for serious offenses, which may immediately be banned for a much longer period of time. Moderators *You follow those rules too. Being a moderator doesn’t exempt you from the above rules, and if you are found to be breaking one of the wiki rules, you will be demoted and/or banned depending on the severity of the case. **If you see a mod breaking the rules - please report them to another mod! *Do not ban/kick without reason. *Treat every user with equal fairness, regardless of whether you get along or not. *Lumin the Whisperer, Matau99, Midnight the NightWing-RainWing, Nathia Safira, Randomchance13, Skyla the Skywing, SpaceshipEarth, and XUbiquitousx are the final authority. Failure to comply with their wishes/judgement will get you demoted. Have a problem with the rules? Comment your complaints on a moderator’s wall, and we'll try our best to take care of it. Courtesies Users typically will not be banned for not following this list, but it can be annoying and inconvenient for the rest of the community when these points are not upheld. We are listing them out in hopes that this will help our community run more smoothly. *Make the wiki a better place. Wikis rely on the good of the average human; otherwise they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. *RP Guidelines. These are not strict, but they do help keep RPs organized. If you want your roleplay to be different, please say so in the first post in the thread. *Don’t badge farm. Please use the honor system when editing. Badges are an incentive to help expand the wiki, but please don't make useless edits just to get them. *Don’t beg for moderator rights. **If you're curious about the process, feel free to ask any of the powerusers. However, please do not beg for poweruser rights. We do not promote people when they ask for a position, we hold promotion rounds every few months and decide on a couple people then. *Post on the correct forum. **Stay on topic. Of course there are some threads that exist purely so you can go off topic, but on those which are not, remember that there is a 500 post limit on threads and try to respect those who might want to have a serious discussion. *Try not to post 2+ posts immediately after each other on the same article, thread, etc. Again, there is a 500 post limit on threads. *There is a 3 week grace period following the release of a new book. Spoiler tags should be used generously during (and even after) this time so as to not reveal the contents of the new book to users who have been unable to get the book yet. How do I ____? If you’re unsure how to edit a page, add a category, make a forum post, or anything similar, we have a page called which holds a collection of helpful tips on getting around the wiki. If your question does not have an answer found on that page, feel free to ask any poweruser about it!